Phantasm
by Princesskenneh
Summary: BEWARE: WARRIOR CATS AND MY LITTLE PONY CROSSOVER Nightmares are constantly plaguing Firestar's mind. So, at his wit's end, he seeks help from an inscrutable blue filly, who just so happens to be the one causing Firestar's night troubles. Unfortunately the nightmares were created by accident. Now Firestar and Luna are in a desperate race to find the cure. Filly!Luna AU


_**PHANTASM**_

_**SUMMARY**_

Firestar seeks out a wise, magical pony from a different dimension. He wishes to stop these nightmares from happening.

Little did he know that his nightmares were being caused by the pony herself.

An extraordinary, remarkable plot with two dimensions clashing together to create one blend; Warrior Cats and My Little Pony.

This contains Princess Luna when she was littler.

_**CHAPTER1**_

Firestar shot up, breathing heavily. He ran a clawed hand through his messed-up hair. Sweat slowly dripped down his face and splattered onto the bed, wetting it slightly.

_Dear StarClan…. _he thought. He let his arm fall down to his side and sighed laboriously. The blanket was only draped over his legs, yet it was still too hot. He tossed it to the ground uncaringly and carefully got out of bed. As his furry feet touched the cold wooden floor, he shivered in delight. He had forgotten how coolness felt.

"Thank you, StarClan…" he breathed gratefully. The nightmare had been absolutely horrific. Taking a deep breath, he lifted himself onto this unsteady feet and hobbled over to the door. He gingerly placed a hand on the knob and turned it so it opened soundlessly.

Sandstorm mumbled in her sleep, turning to one side and opening her mouth in a wide yawn. She fell silent after that.

Relieved, Firestar slipped out the door and into the chilly night air. He grinned toothily as the wind whipped his bright orange hair back and forth.

"I feel like I have insomnia…" he whispered quietly to himself, getting worked up about the situation.

"Insomnia?"

Firestar froze and slowly turned around. His mate stood there.

Sandstorm had long, curly blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She had calculating emerald-green eyes and sharp, furry ears sticking out of her head. Her tail swished back and forth.

"I…..uh…..didn't mean to wake you up…." Firestar stammered sheepishly. Perspiration slid down his face. Panting slightly, he wiped it off with the back of his sleeve.

"Juh…..just a nightmare," he managed to squeak out.

Sandstorm raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said with that thin, pleasant voice of hers. "Is that it?"

"Er…." Firestar hesitated. Should he tell her?

He bit his lip slightly. "Well…y'see….I've been having….."

_Nightmares…._

He didn't want to utter the strange-sounding word. It gave him the creeps and reminded him of the deep, dark, unforgiving night.

"Having what?" Sandstorm asked curiously, green eyes shadowed with an emotion unknown to Firestar.

"Eh….nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Sandstorm looked bewildered. "_That's _what's keeping you up?"

Firestar gulped with renewed fear. "It's worse than you think."

"Whatever you say." Sandstorm shrugged casually, striding forward till she was shoulder-to-shoulder with the clearly shaken crossbreed. "So…you won't be able to sleep?"

Firestar shook his head and smiled gently. "But that's okay. I don't want to take sleep away from you just so you can comfort me."

Sandstorm winked. "When did I say that?"

"H-Huh?"  
>"When did I say that I would keep you company throughout the whole night?" Sandstorm chuckled, clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle another snicker. "I never even mentioned that."<p>

Firestar's face got hotter. "Well….I…..uh…" He licked his dry, chapped lips, sighing and hanging his head again. "Er…."

Sandstorm's expression softened. "Well….if you ever need me, just say something and I'll be there for you," she told him sympathetically.

"Thanks." Firestar nodded responsively towards her.

With one final glance toward the stressed-out hybrid, Sandstorm walked back into the house and closed the door.

"Firestar, you don't have to do this!"

"Sandstorm, you can come with me if you really want," Firestar replied, glancing back at her as he packed up his stuff, ready to visit the legendary alicorn that would take away his nightmares.

"I can't," Sandstorm disagreed reluctantly, looking around nervously. "So…no one will notice you leaving?"

"Most likely not."

"Well, that's reassuring," Sandstorm commented sarcastically.

"I'll be _fine, _honestly," Firestar said.

"You'd better not be lying," Sandstorm told him, uneasiness glittering in her viridian-green eyes. "Stay safe."

Firestar sat in the boat, twiddling his thumbs nervously. The boat was tipping dangerously to the side, the waves crashing against the wooden structure. He _had _to pick such a stormy night to leave.

"Then again, how was I supposed to know?" he mumbled irritably, his fingers tangling themselves with his hair.

"Know what?"

The innocent, pleasant voice startled him out of this thoughts. He looked up to see a blue pony with wings and a horn balancing on the side of the boat, eyeing him questioningly.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent thing Firestar uttered.

"Hi, I'm Luna!" the small alicorn said brightly.

"_You're _Luna?" Firestar asked, gaping. "I expected you to be….well, older."

Luna giggled. "Older? Naw, silly, I'm fine with the way I am!" Beaming mirthfully at him, she fluttered over and perched on his shoulder, just small enough to fit.

Firestar scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Was he supposed to greet the spry ball of fur? Was he supposed to bow to her? After all, she _was _royalty….

He then realized the youthful blue critter was staring at him in bemusement.

"You creatures really _are _weird," she remarked lightly.

Firestar flushed slightly. "I should be the one saying that to YOU!"

"No, silly, I just said it!" the pony laughed in a singsong voice.

Firestar groaned inwardly. _This _tireless breezy pony was supposed to help him with his nightmares?

"So…what do you need?" Luna asked curiously, stopping to stare closely at him.

Firestar was taken aback by the wisdom and understanding in the young pony's eyes. How could she change from vigorous to perceptive in a split second?

Luna eyed him sagely.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you to look like….this," she informed him craftily, motioning to his form.

Firestar snorted, tail twitching irritably. "Yeah, yeah, insult me all you like. Look, I just need-"

"Insult you?" Luna interrupted, her tactful eye wandering upwards to meet his gaze. "I'm not insulting you, I'm simply being honest."

"Well, it sure seems like you're insulting me," Firestar mumbled, ashamed that such a young pony could beat him so quickly.

"Nightmares, right?" Luna said softly, her sympathetic blue eyes gleaming slightly.

"H-How'd you know?" Firestar said nervously.

"Because I caused them," Luna murmured ashamedly.

"WHAT?!"  
>Luna bowed her head.<p>

"I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath. She lifted her head. Firestar's heart just about stopped once he saw her once steely eyes watering.

"Don't cry…." he whispered, reaching forward to brush the tears away.

Luna sniffled. "_Me? _You want _me _to stop crying?" Just as suddenly as it started, her crying stopped. She stared at him unwaveringly, her deep blue eyes conveying perplexity, agitation, and listlessness. "You're a strange cat, you know that?"

"So I've been told," chuckled the hybrid.

Luna smiled, her bright blinding teeth the opposite of her darkened, lurid coat.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she giggled, her laughter like tinkling bells. Her wings giving a powerful beat, she soared into the sky and turned around to face Firestar, somberness in her eyes.

"I know a way to cure your nightmares," she said seriously. "But it won't be pretty."

Firestar gulped. "….H-how?"

"We need to visit Eclipse Island."

**Dun-dun-dunnnnn! Cliffhanger! :D**

**So where and what is Eclipse Island? Why does Luna seem so solemn about it? How will Firestar react? How will Luna cure Firestar's nightmares? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Spoilers below!**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

**Firestar gasped, emerald-green eyes wide and filled with dread. "Eclipse Island?! No way in StarClan am I going there!"**

"**But you have to," intervened Luna, fluttering cautiously down to him. "If you don't, these dreams will haunt you for the rest of your life."**

**Firestar swallowed dryly. "There's no other way?"**

"**Nope."**

**Firestar sighed. "Then let's go to Eclipse Island."**

**Luna grinned, flapping her wings once. "See? I can be very convincing at times!"**

**Firestar rolled his eyes. "Sure." But inside, he was frightened. Eclipse Island was dangerous with many wild creatures living there – there was a great chance he and Luna would not make it out alive.**

**But he was willing to take the risk to escape the sickening, daunting dreams.**

**Yet, he could feel guilt battling inside him. Princess Luna had a chance of dying also, despite her being a prevailing and shrewd mare. He felt selfish, risking her life as well as his own.**

**But when he looked at Luna and saw her determined and sincere gaze, all his worries washed away.**

**Eclipse Island, watch out. **


End file.
